In laying such tile-like members on a floor, each piece must be laid one by one. In this process, however, the members are apt to slide, or to expand or contract according to changes in the temperature. As a result there is a tendency to develop gaps between neighbouring pieces, or wrinkle in the pieces, with consequential deterioration of the appearance of the finished floor.
It is known to apply an adhesive agent or double coated adhesive tape to edge portions of the pieces being laid, to establish their positions firmly and avoid irregularities. However, this practice is very time consuming, and moreover, it is difficult to lay down a large number of tile-like flooring pieces precisely in this way, because there is a dimensional tolerance in the manufacturing of the tile-like pieces themselves.
Further, it is difficult to remove or rearrange the pieces. They cannot be conveniently removed, since the adhesive agent remains on the surface of the floor, even if the tile-like pieces have been peeled away. Moreover, in an office there will often be electric power and telephone cables as well as cables connecting office appliances to be arranged to extend across the floor.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a method of laying tile-like flooring members in a manner that enables a large number of such members to be laid easily and precisely.
A second object of the invention is to provide a method that facilitates removal or rearrangement of the members.
A third object of the invention is to provide a method of laying tile-like flooring members in a manner that enables such members to be laid without irregularities caused on the surface of the members even being applied on such a floor where electric and telephone wires and cables are arranged across and rearrangement of them are often required afterwards.